Professor Evil
by Obi-Child Kidnobi
Summary: Oh dios mio! nos vamos a un pueblito muy misterioso


1  
El maldito Pueblo

2004: La corporación Umbrella desapareció, leía en mi televisor. Si, me había comprado el tan esperado Resident Evil 4, Que venia en un pack de lujo que contenía: Una PlayStation 2, El juego, 6 CDS con la banda sonora y una figura de acción de León Kennedy, el protagonista. Pero no tenia mucho tiempo para jugarlo ya que mañana me iba de campamento con la escuela a un pueblito pequeño pasando otra ciudad que no me acuerdo como se llama. Me fui a dormir y a la mañana siguiente a las 5 de la mañana me despertó el sonido del despertador, me bañe, me vestí, agarre el bolso y nos fuimos para la escuela.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela los profes les dieron un folleto a cada papá para que vieran a donde íbamos. En el folleto había imágenes de un gran lago, muy lindo para bañarse, unas casitas muy bien armadas, un castillo, donde antes vivía un "rey" o un gobernante llamado "Ramón Salazar".

Bueno, dijo el profesor Walter, no queremos llegar tarde, súbanse ya!

Me despedí de mis padres y me subí al colectivo.

Fueron unas 3 horas de viaje y todos estábamos aburridos, ya que en el colé no había para ver películas, ni escuchar música.

Llegamos al pueblito. No era muy lindo pero tenía una enorme fogata apagada en el medio, bueno, no esta tan mal, dijo Roció, una chica de la tarde,

Pero no quiero compartir habitación!- grito

Todos la miramos con cara de asco y se acerco un aldeano y dijo:

-Bienvenidos, así que la señorita quiere una habitación privada ¿eh?

-Si y no me toques con tus mugrosas manos- respondió

El aldeano se unió a nosotros mirándola con cara de asco y dijo:

-Mis amigos los ayudaran a instalarse

-Muy bien, después de que se hayan instalado, nos vemos en la fogata- Dijo Walter

En ese momento vinieron mas aldeanos y nos llevaron a las habitaciones, yo tenia que compartirla con Agustín y Camilo.

Nos acomodamos bien y fuimos a la fogata, llegamos últimos.

Walter nos dijo- Ahora vamos a dar una vuelta al lago en lancha, síganme

Dios, ese lago me hacia acordar al de Resident Evil 4, y la lancha también.

Antes de subir, Walter se le acerco a un aldeano y le dijo algo, luego el aldeano salio corriendo, se subió a una lancha y se alejo.

El paseo fue tranquilo, aunque me pareció ver algo andando debajo nuestro, cuando volvimos a la orilla, ya era de noche, fuimos a comer salchichas asadas en la fogata. Estuvimos un rato contando cosas y nos mandaron a dormir. Llegamos a la cabañita, nos acostamos y nos dormimos.

Eran como las 3 de la mañana cuando escuche que alguien abría la puerta, abrí lentamente los ojos y vi que era un aldeano, con un huevo y una agujita conectada al centro de huevo, en ese momento, escuche un tiroteo y vi que el hombre caía muerto. Me senté en la cama y un nuevo hombre entro en la cabaña, tenía un arma en la mano, y nos dijo:

-¿Los pincho?  
-No, respondimos  
-Que bueno, ese huevo contiene un liquido con un virus llamado La Plaga, que no se muy bien que es lo que hace. Ya infecto a sus compañeros, ahora están bajo el control del líder llamado Bitores Méndez.  
-Que haces aquí?- le preguntamos a el desconocido.  
-Mi nombre es León, estoy aquí por ordenes de rescatar a la hija del presidente, Y ustedes?  
-Vinimos a una excursión del colegio-respondimos  
-Muy Bien, entonces, tenemos que seguir juntos, somos los únicos, No infectados, los otros ya tienen la maldición dentro- nos dijo  
- Claro! Pero vos tenes suerte, tenes armamentos, nosotros nada.  
-Ahí esta el vendedor, vamos a comprarle armas, aquí tengo monedas, Nada de lanzacohetes, si pueden elegir Magnuns, Ametralladoras etc.  
-Genial- dijimos.  
2  
El maldito Lago  
Llegamos a lo del vendedor y compramos de todo, Magnums, Granadas, Munición, Semi-Automáticas y mucho más.

Vamos hasta el castillo- dijo león  
Tenemos que cruzar el lago- dijimos  
Si, y por mala suerte, hay un monstruo gigante que nos puede tirar de la barca y comernos- Respondió  
Yo me quede blanco, Agus y Camilo sabían que yo le tenia fobia a monstruos que hay en el agua en los videojuegos, pero eso no era un video juego, era real.  
No, yo no voy-dije  
Yo tampoco, ni yo- digieron los chicos.  
Vamos- dijo león- yo los cuidare.  
Esta bien dijimos- pero estuvieron un rato para convencerme.  
Subimos a la barca y vimos que la ancla se había atorado a una piedra muy grande pero no era una piedra, sino el monstruo, que nos empezó a llevar por todo el lago.  
En la barca había arpones que león empezó a tirarle. En un momento el bicho salio a la superficie y intento comernos, golpeo la barca y caímos todos, yo nade lo mas rápido que pude hasta la barca y me subí rápido. Agus y Camilo llegaron pero león no, Se lo comió esa cosa, de repente Agustín se enojo y le tiro una arpón en la boca matándolo. Yo saque un cuchillo para cortar la cuerda del ancla para que no nos lleve con el y lo logre.

3  
El Maldito Gigante y la Hermosa Ada Wong

Llegamos a la orilla y sacamos un arma por si las dudas. Nos encontramos en un círculo con dos caminos, Izquierda y Derecha. Tomamos el de la izquierda y llegamos a un camino cerrado por una puerta enorme, había unas casillas y 2 bases con unas piedras enormes. Nos quedamos pensando como cruzar y de repente aparecieron 6 aldeanos. Abrieron la muralla y dentro había una cosa horrible, un gigante de piel gris, babeando con un montón de huesos a su alrededor, Camilo se desmayo y lo dejamos a una esquina. Los ganados agarraron unas cuerdas enormes y liberaron al gigante. El bicho se soltó de las cuerdas y empezó a aplastar a los aldeanos, tirarlos contra la pared, comerles la cabeza, etc.

Cuando ya no quedaban mas, nos descubrió y fue a nuestro ataque, le tire un dardo en la cabeza y se atonto un rato, entramos a una casilla y le dije a agus.

-Distráelo, intenta que no te aplaste, que no te agarre ni nada, intenta llevarlo en medio de las 2 piedras yo de alguna manera intentare que se le caigan encima ¿si?

-Aja- dijo Agustín.

Salimos de la casilla y el troll. Que nos estaba buscando vio a Agus, quien corrió hasta en medio de las 2 piedras, el gigante se puso ahí y le grite a agus- Correte! 

Agustín se corrió y yo le tire 2 disparos con la mágnum a la base de la piedra, la cual se le cayo encima al bicho, Entonces una cosa salio de la espalda del deforme gigante, la plaguita esa lo estaba volviendo loco entonces el gigante quedo de rodillas y se me ocurrió la idea mas estupida que jamás pude pensar, ir a atacar a la plaguita.

Subí por la espalda del gigante y llegué a la plaga, saque el cuchillo y la empecé a cortar hasta que no quedo nada de ella, entonces el gigante cayo desplomado.

Pasamos por la puerta de donde el había salido y nos encontramos con una hora de granjeros viniéndonos y encerrándonos en un circulo, nos pusimos espalda contra espalda con Agustín y empezamos a dispararles, luego cuando ya estaban apunto de agarrarnos, nos atamos de los hombros, eleve a Agustín y empezó a pegarles patadas. En ese momento, hubo una explosión y vimos a una mujer acercándose a nosotros. Tenía lentes de sol negros y un conjunto rojo, en su mano llevaba una lanza cohetes. La mujer nos dijo:

-Quienes son ustedes?  
-Somos unos chicos, que vinimos de campamento con el colegio, los campesinos nos quieren matar, casi nos devoró un monstruo, por poco nos aplasta un gigante y nos salvaste de esos locos- Respondí

-Bueno, yo soy Ada Wong, Vine para buscar una muestra del virus, ¿están bien?  
- Como te parece que estamos- le grito Agustín.  
- Bueno, tranquilízate nene- le dijo la mujer  
Me levante, le di las gracias a la mujer y le dije, será mejor que volvamos al campamento, les digamos a los profesores y termine todo.  
-Ah! Tú viniste con esos profesores y señalo unos cuerpos clavados en la pared con cuchillos.  
- Si- respondí.  
-Vamos a buscar a Camilo- dijo Agustín  
-Fuimos a donde dejamos el cuerpo de camilo, pero no estaba, se lo habían llevado.  
-El castillo- dije- Ahí es donde tienen a la hija del presidente, seguramente ahí también tienen a Camilo  
4  
Mis Malditos Compañeros, el Enano y la hija del presidente  
-Si quieren, yo los acompaño- dijo la mujer  
-No gracias, podemos hacerlo solos, ya tenemos 11 años- le dijo Agustín

Caminamos mucho, matamos algunos campesinos, hasta que llegamos a un castillo inmenso. Intentamos entrar pero unos chicos se interpusieron, no eran nada más ni nada menos que, nuestros compañeros.  
Juan Martín agarro a Agus del cuello y lo intento ahorcar, pero yo le volé la cabeza de un solo tiro de la mágnum.  
En ese momento nos acercamos a Camila y a Macarena y les dijimos- Perdón- luego les volamos la cabeza.

Luego de matar a todos, entramos al castillo y vimos a más aldeanos pero con capucha y Agustín dijo  
-Canciller Palpatine! En ese mismo momento nos agarraron del cuello, nos estaban ahorcando.

Luego vi. que alguien le disparaba al hombre, era Ada.

-Les dije que me necesitarían-dijo  
-Gracias por salvarnos por 2da vez la vida- le dije- Luego mire a Agustín y el le dijo:  
-Perdón  
-No hay problema

Les dije que había que separarnos, en un castillo tan grande tenemos que buscar bien,  
Busquen por todos los rincones que puedan ¿si?- dije

Muy bien- dijieron  
Si alguien los llega a encontrar, que intente buscar a los otros ¿si?  
Nos separamos, Yo fui por la izquierda, Ada por la derecha y Agus fue hacia arriba.

Empecé a buscar, entrando y saliendo, por suerte no había vigilancia.  
Llegué a una puerta muy grande adornada con dibujos hechos en oro, entre y había un trono, ahí había un hombre de baja estatura , yo ya sabia quien era. Era Ramón Salazar.

Bienvenido Emmanuel, dijo, te estuve observando y pienso que tienes un don para servirme.  
-Jamás te serviría , asquerosa rata de alcantarilla y digo rata en doble sentido- le grite  
-Piensalo, podrías gobernar un ejercito de plagas, serias el hombre mas poderoso de la tierra  
-Te dije que no rata inmunda!- le respondí  
Bueno si esa es tu decisión- se levanto y se metió dentro de un bicho gigante, con tentáculos y un ojo asqueroso.  
Ahora quien es la rata!- grito y me ataco con el tentáculo, el cual me quemo toda la mano.  
Bueno, la rata, SOS VOS!- le dispare al ojo y el bicho se derrumbo y Salazar salio lastimado- le tire un tiro en la cabeza y murió.

Lejos contra la pared había una jaula, con 2 personas dentro, eran Camilo y la otra era una chica de más o menos 17 años, era la hija del presidente.

Camilo, le dije despertate. El se movió y abrió los ojos, me vio y me dijo: Emma estas acá, ella es Ashlee la hija del presidente.

Hola-le dije  
Hola-Respondió

Voy a sacarlos de acá, en eso saque un cuchillo e intente abrir el candado

Se abrió y salieron.

Vamos tenemos que buscar a los otros.

Salimos de la habitación y encontramos a Ada muerta y a Agustín lastimado

No alcancé a salvarla- dijo

Bueno, ya esta, vamos

Salimos del castillo pero caímos en una trampa oculta en la tierra.

5  
La persona menos pensada  
Era un túnel, caminamos por el hasta que llegamos a una habitación, en esa habitación había alguien sentado en una silla, pero no podía ser, era Walter.

Bravo Bravo Bravo, Emmanuel, Agustín y señorcito Ruiz, Lograron rescatar a la señorita Graham.

No, usted no puede ser- dijo Camilo

Si nenito ingenuo, tuve esto planeado desde comienzo de año, Quien mando a Carlo Dagna que te taclee jugando al rugby? YO, Quien planeo esta salida aquí? YO Quien secuestro a la señorita? Haber Agustín, si sos tan inteligente decimelo.

ehhh ¿El coronel mostaza? ¿En el comedor?  
No inútil! Yo!   
Haber, ¿Quién invento la playstation?- le dije  
Bueno estoy seguro de que yo no fui- dijo

Bueno pero dejemos de hablar idioteces, Agarrenlos!

Entonces vinieron un montón de campesinos y agarraron a los otros, luego Walter dijo:

-Veamos que tal apuntas- me grito  
le apunte con el arma a la cabeza y se la volé  
-Genial- dijo  
-Como no te moriste?-le dije  
-Humanos, son tan ingenuos  
-Soy un marciano indestructible, veras, Soy una especie que salio mal de Umbrella Corporación.  
-Aja  
Entonces por atrás vi. A un hombre era, LEON, le disparo un lanzacohetes y de Walter no quedo nada.  
-León, pero como?- le dije  
luego te explico- agarra tu arma y disparales a esos.  
Me di vuelta y les dispare a los campesinos.

Vamos nos de acá. Subimos unas escaleras y vimos a un helicóptero  
- Bueno, nos vamos a casa- dijo Agus  
-Al fin- dijimos

Cuando volvimos a casa, les explicamos todos a nuestros papas, León no nos dejo quedarnos con las armas, se las llevo y bueno, al final, no hubo más plástica. Al fin, estábamos libres de malditos profesores afeminados

THE END

Notas del Escritor:

Bueno, primero que nada, les doy las gracias a Capcom, por crear el juego de survival horror mas cool de la historia Resident Evil 4. Después gracias a mis amigos Agustín y Camilo, de nuevo yo metiéndolos en problemas jeje Y sin mas que decir, Muchas Gracias a todos los que me conocen.


End file.
